in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Ace's Dojo
Story Written by: Redfork2000 & PeaVZ108 Plot Ace has decided to share his knowledge with others, and has now set up his own dojo! Humans, ponies, inklings, peas and more come to the dojo to learn the way of the ninja. The news spreads quickly, and soon, even villains learn about the dojo. Not willing to having more ninjas to face, they quickly plan a way to sabotage Ace's plan. How will things turn out for Ace's new project? Cast * Ace * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Red Spoon * Splash * Bark * Breeze * Tempo * Miss Bloomina * Gold Chest (NEW) * Silver Coin (NEW) * Quick Pea (NEW) * Color Brush (NEW) * Orange (NEW) * Night Cap * Sting * Spark * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * Kyoji * Akasha * Takeshi * Sasuke * Sakura * Dark Green Shadow Story It's sunset. While the gang is resting after having foiled yet another villain's plans, Ace is in the old dojo in the woods. Ace is repairing the abandoned dojo, while looking around, inevitably remembering the darkest years of his life, tortured under the cruel Shadow Sensei. He then brushes off those thoughts, and reminds himself of how much his life has changed. Now the Shadow Sensei is gone, and Ace has reunited himself with his family. While thinking about how his life has improved, Ace realized that he has finally finished renewing the old dojo. The hard work was worth it. This no longer seems like the old, dark dojo he lived in with the Shadow Sensei. It was now a new dojo, bright and welcoming. The old memories of torture, misery and despair were nowhere to be seen, as Ace smiled slightly to see the result of his work. * Ace: The dojo is ready. Now it's time to start my project. Ace teleported away. It had been a long day working on the dojo, but there was much more work to be done. Ace had a vision in mind, and he'd work hard to make it true. Next day, in Echo Creek, the Locked Room Gang goes to Red Spoon's restaurant for breakfast. * Bonk Choy: This feels pretty rewarding! I'm getting hungrier ever since we've been fighting more villains lately. *hungrily eats his sandwich* * Green Shadow: Okay, careful now. You might choke. * Bonk Choy: Well, Red Fork eats pretty fast but he doesn't choke, does he? * Green Shadow: You two are completely different species! * Bonk Choy: Oh yeah, oh well. *continues eating his sandwich and finishes it* ''Another sandwich, please! * Red Spoon: Alright. * Red Fork: Oh, and bring me twenty more! * Red Spoon: Got it. Anything else? * Bonk Choy: Get me some ice-cr... * Green Shadow: ''*covers Bonk Choy's mouth* ''No thanks, Red Spoon. Another sandwich would do fine for Bonk Choy. * Bonk Choy: Why did you do that for, Green Shadow? * Green Shadow: I'm just worried about your health. I can't let you get sick again after the last time you ate an entire tub of ice-cream in the morning. * Re-Peat Moss: Yeah, that flu you got that day was pretty TRICKY! It was almost as bad as Jaiden's. * Green Shadow: ''*to Red Spoon* ''Yeah, sorry about that. * Red Spoon: It's ok. * Red Fork: Now that you mention it, some ice cream would be nice. Bring me fourty gallons of ice cream, please. * Red Spoon: Got it. I'll be back in a moment. ''Red Spoon leaves to bring the gang what they ordered. While this happens, the gang sees several citizens of Echo Creek head towards the woods that are near the boundaries of the city. * Takeshi: *looks out the window* ''Um...Kyoji. I think you might want to see this. * Kyoji: What's wrong? * Starcade: What's going on out there? * Kyoji: I'm not sure if this is a good or a bad thing, but I'm seeing some citizens heading towards the woods. * Takeshi: Should we follow them? * Bonk Choy: Nah, forget it. I'm still waiting for my next sandwich. Besides, no one's attacking Echo Creek now, right? * Alice: Well, last time we saw a large group of citizens heading towards a specific place, it was Discord's battle tournament. What if this is another villain's plan? * Bonk Choy: What kind of villain uses the same plan twice? * Green Shadow: I don't really have an answer to that question, but we should go investigate. We can't take any chances. * Bonk Choy: But...what about my sandwich? * Green Shadow: It's right there. ''*points to a sandwich already served to Bonk Choy* * Bonk Choy: Oh. Okay then, let's go! *eats his sandwich* * Red Fork: And what about mine? * Blue Ocean: There. *''points to twenty sandwiches on the table*'' * Red Fork: Alright. *''devours them in one bite* Now let's go. ''The gang follows the citizens that are heading to the woods. Within the crowd, the gang notices Sting and Spark. * Starcade: Hey, it's Sting and Spark! * Green Shadow: But where's Night Cap? * Blue Ocean: It's pretty odd to see Sting and Spark without Night Cap. They usually follow him around all the time. * Alice: I think we should go talk to them. They might know something about what's going on. * Takeshi: Good idea. * Green Shadow: Let's go talk to them. The gang approaches Sting and Spark. * Starcade: Yo, Sting and Spark! *waves at them* * Spark: Starcade? * Sting: It's the Locked Room Gang. Spark and Sting head over to the gang. * Spark: What's up, guys? * Kyoji: There seems to be a lot of people here. * Starcade: What are you guys doing here? * Sting: I'm assuming you guys haven't heard of The Ace Dojo, have you? * Red Fork: The Ace Dojo? * Blast: Does my brother have something to do with it? * Spark: The Ace has a dojo, and is going to teach martial arts there! Night Cap is over there helping him, and they told us to go spread the word of the new dojo all over Echo Creek! * Sting: Many people seem interested in learning the way of the ninja. * Bonk Choy: Hmm...yeah, okay. *continues eating his sandwich* '' * Kyoji: So The Ace has decided to train others too? * ???: That's right, older brother. ''A light ninja appears out of a flash of light, and Kyoji recognizes her immediately. * Kyoji: Sakura, you're here! * Sakura: Good to see you again, nisan. I came as soon as I found out about the new dojo. * Bonk Choy: Did she just call you nisan? * Kyoji: That's Japanese for "older brother". * Bonk Choy: Wait, what? You're her older brother? * Kyoji: I'll tell you the story another day, it's pretty long. * Sakura: There's a lot of people at the Ace Dojo, from what I saw before I showed up. Looks like The Ace is doing well with his new business. * Spark: He and Night Cap told us to spread the word. You guys should come check it out, it's amazing! * Blast: Sure! I'd love to see what my... uh... "nisan", is doing. * Sakura: You're learning well, kid. So, do you guys want me to take you to the Ace Dojo? * Blast: Sure! * Tommy: Let's go! * Sakura: This way. * Akasha: I can't help but be interested into what Ace is up to. Sakura leads the gang to the Ace Dojo. There, they see the old dojo has been restored, and many people have arrived to learn the way of the ninja. * Blue Ocean: Wow, this place sure is full of life. * Alice: And apparently Ace renewed the place. It didn't look like this when he showed it to us, right Tommy? * Tommy: Yeah. * Starcade: Hey, this looks pretty neat! * Bonk Choy: When do I sign up? * Green Shadow: Alright, calm down there. You already became a boxer not too long ago, maybe you need some time before actually becoming a ninja. * Bonk Choy: I guess so. * Akasha: Looks like the Ace has changed quite a lot from the last time we saw him. * Blast: Where is he, by the way? Suddenly, everyone here's a familiar flute melody, before seeing Ace teleport into the room. * Ace: Welcome to the Dojo, everyone. It's really inspiring to see so many people here, interested in learning the way of the ninja. Let me be the first person to tell you that the path to becoming a ninja isn't easy, but it's definitely worth the effort. The crowd cheers. Within the crowd, a young blue unicorn is seen. * Color Brush: I can't wait to become a real ninja! This will be great! The other young unicorns come towards him. * Gold Chest: You think you can become a ninja? * Silver Coin: Oh please, you don't have it in you. * Color Brush: But Mr. Ace is going to put it in me. * Gold Chest: Well, good luck. But you won't make it too far. * Silver Coin: It's clear that we're the most skilled here, and obviously, the ones who will become ninjas. * Gold Chest: Totally. Both small unicorns stick their tongues at Color Brush, before laughing and walking away from him. Meanwhile, a small peashooter and a young inkling are seen within the crowd as well. * Quick Pea: This is going to be amazing! Just to imagine what I will be able to do as a ninja! It'll be a dream come true! * Orange: Well, when I become a ninja, my family of inklings will be so proud of me! And I'll be able to fight villains, just like Jenny does! * Quick Pea: Well, I'll be able to fight villains just like Green Shadow. She's much cooler! * Orange: No she isn't! Jenny is much cooler! * Quick Pea: You just say that because she's an inkling like you! * Orange: And you just say Green Shadow because she's a pea like you. * Quick Pea. Oh yeah? * Orange: Yeah. * Quick Pea: I'll show you that peas are better at being ninjas! * Orange: I'll show you that inklings are better at being ninjas! * Quick Pea: Got it. May the best species win! * Orange: Agreed. Ace continues to talk to the crowd. * Ace: A special friend of mine will be helping me. I believe you've all heard of him. His name is Night Cap. Suddenly, after a smoke bomb is thrown, Night Cap appears, causing the crowd to cheer wildly. * Blast: Cool. * Spark: Totally. * Night Cap: I'm glad to be here with you all today. When Ace told me about his idea to teach you all about the way of the ninja, I was glad to help. * Ace: Everyone who wants to sign up, head to the office where Night Cap will be waiting for you. If anyone has any questions, you can ask either of us, and we'll be glad to help you out. Several people from the crowd head to the office to sign up. * Bonk Choy: Wait for me! I wanna sign up too! *runs to the office* * Re-Peat Moss: Is this good or is this really TRICKY? * Blast: I think it's good. Think about it! We've always been fighting villains, but he has never had a project of his own to accompish. This is his turn to do something big and contribute to the world. * Alice: Well, now that you mention it, I always wondered what Ace was doing whenever he wasn't helping us with our problems. * Re-Peat Moss: And now that Blast mentioned those TRICKY villains, what if they find out about this project too? * Green Shadow: Hmm, I never thought about it that way. Perhaps this project of Ace might help us increase our defenses against future villain attacks. * Alice: You're right about that. Though now that Re-Peat Moss mentioned it, if the villains find out about Ace's plan, they might try to sabotage it. * Blast: You're right. * Red Fork: In that case, we'd better stay around to make sure no villain comes to sabotage anything. * Green Shadow: That's right. * Akasha: Are we still going in to the dojo to watch Ace training others? * Blast: Sure, why not? * Takeshi: Let's go! * Starcade: Yes! * Sakura: This way, Locked Room Gang. Sakura and the gang enter the Ace Dojo. There, they see Ace training some of the people who signed up. * Ace: A ninja must have balance in all aspects. To manage the skills in martial arts, you must train both your mind and your body. Both must be in harmony. You see, in our world, everything has a balance. There's day, there's night. There's heat, there's cold. There's earth, there's sea. Each of us is just like the world. In order to achieve our true potential, we must understand this balance. Now follow me. We'll begin our first lesson. Ace begins training his students with a few exercises. * Blast: You know, my brother is almost like a sensei now. Teaching others the way of the ninja. * Takeshi: This is pretty cool. * Starcade: I agree. * Green Shadow: Let's watch Ace train the other students. *spots Bonk Choy among the students* ''Bonk Choy?! * Bonk Choy: Yeah, I wanna learn the way of the ninja too, so I signed up! * Blue Ocean: If you say so. ''Ace continues to train the students, until the first part of the lesson has finished. * Ace: Well done everyone. You've done a great job for your first lesson. We'll have a short recess now. Then we'll continue with the second part of this lesson. * Bonk Choy: Recess! Woo hoo! * Green Shadow: I don't know...*yawns* ''I'm kinda getting tired watching them train. * Red Fork: I guess we can go now. I'm sure Ace can handle whatever happens. After all, Night Cap is here with him in case he needs any help. Let's go back home. * Sakura: I'll stay here to look out for villains. You guys go ahead. * Kyoji: Thanks a lot, Sakura. We shall meet again soon. * Sakura: Anything for my nisan. Bye! * Green Shadow: Well, I guess we'll head back now. Come on, guys. * Blue Ocean: Let's go. ''The gang heads back to Echo Creek. Meanwhile, at recess... * Quick Pea: This hill is the perfect place to eat! *''places a picnic mat and begins to eat a sandwich*'' Orange, however, soon sees Quick Pea at the top of that hill. * Orange: Time to put what I learned to the test, and see if I can claim that hill. Then there will be no doubt that inklings are better ninjas than peas. The young orange inkling quickly heads towards the top of the hill, and sneaks behind Quick Pea, only to push him off of the hill. * Orange: Did you see that? Am I a great ninja or what? * Quick Pea: Not bad, but this isn't over. Quick Pea begins shooting peas at a fast rate at Orange. Oorange attacks with an ink pistol, but Quick Pea moves fast enough to dodge the attacks. Quick Pea then arrives at the top of the hill, and takes it. * Quick Pea. Ha! It's my hill! * Orange: Not yet! Orange attempts to push Quick Pea off of the hill again. Quick Pea attempts to do the same with Orange, as they both attack each other, trying to win the hill over the other. * Orange: My hill! * Quick Pea. No, my hill! While these two are facing each other at the top of the hill, Color Brush is at a bench, eating his lunch, when suddenly... * Gold Chest: That's your lunch? No wonder you're so weak! * Silver Coin: But what else could you expect from poor ponies? * Color Brush: I'm not poor, I'm middle class! * Gold Chest: Whatever. This is what a lunch is supposed to be like! Gold Chest taps his hoof, and a butler comes to place a table, while another butler comes and places all kind of expensive dishes on the table. * Color Brush: Wow! That looks delicious! * Gold Chest: Do you want some? * Color Brush: Yes! * Gold Chest: Then get some money, idiot! Gold Chest and Silver Coin laugh at Color Brush. In tears, he just runs away from them. * Silver Coin: Look at him, just running away. * Gold Chest: Heh, yeah. Color Brush then arrives at the hill where Quick Pea and Orange are fighting. * Orange: *''pushes Quick Pea off of the hill* ha! My hill forever and ever! * Quick Pea: I'm not done with you yet! Watch this! *''shoots peas at Orange* * Color Brush: Step aside! * Orange: What? * Quick Pea: Huh? Color Brush mindlessly rams into both Orange and Quick Pea, taking the hill. * Orange: Oh, we're not going to allow that! * Quick Pea: Wait a minute, he looks sad. Maybe we should help him out. Then we can keep fighting for the hill, ok? * Orange: If you say so. * Quick Pea: Hey, what's the matter? * Color Brush: There's two rich ponies over there that just won't leave me alone! * Orange: You mean those two spoiled horses over there? * Quick Pea: Yeah, they're jerks to anyone who isn't as rich as they are. * Color Brush: Yes, them... * Orange: Well, you can just ignore them, like we do. * Quick Pea: Yeah. I'll tell you what. Why don't you join us? It'll be less likely for those two to try to bother you if you're with us. * Color Brush: I guess so. By the way, my name is Color Brush. * Orange: I'm Orange. * Quick Pea: And my name is Quick Pea. * Orange: So, where were we? * Quick Pea: We were here. *''pushes Orange off of the hill* I was taking the hill from you. * Orange: Oh yeah? *''runs back to the hill and tosses Quick Pea off of the hill. * Color Brush: That looks like fun. I want to fight too! Color Brush pushes Orange off of the hill. * Color Brush: Yeah! That's the true power of having power! * Quick Pea: Well, we're about to see that! Meanwhile, at Dr. Zack's base, Miss Bloomina has called Splash, Bark, Breeze and Tempo. * Breeze: What's up now? * Miss Bloomina: I called you four for a very important reason. There's bad news in the city. Ace has started a new dojo. * Splash: Why is that bad news? * Miss Bloomina: Don't you see? If Ace trains more ninjas, we'll have more enemies stopping us from achieving our objectives! * Bark: That's no good! * Breeze: What are we supposed to do, then? * Miss Bloomina: It's simple. I want you four to go undercover. You'll use fake identities, and infiltrate the dojo as if you were there to be Ace's students. * Breeze: Fake identities, you say? * Miss Bloomina: Yes. I got you all some costumes, and prepared your fake identities. Now get yourselves ready. You're going to infiltrate that dojo! * Splash: Alright. Meanwhile, from behind some bushes, Dark Green Shadow can be seen watching Ace train his students in the Ace Dojo. * Dark Green Shadow: This can't be! That Ace is trying to build up more enemies for us villains? I can't and I won't allow this to happen! I must infiltrate the dojo and find a way to stop him. But how can I do that? Dark Green Shadow thinks for a while, before remembering that she is Green Shadow's evil counterpart. She decides to take that fact to her advantage. * Dark Green Shadow: Maybe masquerading as the good me once may have ended up as a failure, but who says it will fail again? This is brilliant, being an evil counterpart of a hero certainly has its advantages. Dark Green Shadow rushes back to her house before dressing up to look more like Green Shadow, before heading back to the Ace Dojo. * Dark Green Shadow: *masquerading as Green Shadow* ''Great, now I shall sabotage Ace's plans! Look out, Ace! ''Meanwhile, Ace and Night Cap are at the office, resting while the students are at recess. * Night Cap: So far so good. * Ace: Yes, it's a great first day so far. Suddenly, Ace and Night Cap notice a bright flash of light occur, with Sakura emerging from it. * Sakura: Greetings, Ace and Night Cap. I see that you're doing well with training others. * Ace: Greetings, Sakura. Your brother and the rest of the gang have told me about you. * Night Cap: It's a pleasure to finally meet you. * Sakura: Yes, Akasha has told me all about you. You two are pretty cool for ninjas. I've been watching you both at your work in the Ace Dojo, and I was just wondering what inspired you both to start this project. * Ace: Well, you see, after finding my brother Alex, I realized I didn't have any more plans for life. I spent a period of time with no clear plan, just going wherever the wind took me. I spent lots of time here alone, reflecting on my experiences. I realized that if I had been trained as a ninja as a child, I might have been able to defend my brother from those crab invaders, and would've never had to met the Shadow Sensei in the first place. If Dr. Sanders or Allison had known how to defend themselves, Dr. Zack would've never been able to kidnap Allison at all. So I thought, that I couldn't allow innocent people to be abused by villains. That's how I came up with the idea of this dojo. My goal is to teach these good citizens what they need to defend themselves, so that when the time comes, villains won't be able to take advantage of them. They'll be able to defend themselves. * Night Cap: Of course, the Locked Room Gang plays an important role in keeping the world safe, but if more people have the skills and power to defend themselves, life could be easier for the gang, and the villains will have less chances of being able to take advantage of innocent citizens for their schemes. Our vision is to create a world where no one will be an easy target for the villains. Everyone will be able to defend themselves from villains, and we'll also have many valuable allies for the gang. * Ace: So, I thought of this, and decided to start working immediately. However, I knew that I wouldn't be able to handle an entire dojo without any help, so I asked Night Cap if he'd like to help me. * Night Cap: Back in the day I used to have a small dojo where I'd teach plants martial arts. It was quite some time ago, back during my first days as a plant hero. I liked Ace's idea, so I agreed to help him. * Ace: It's been hard work, but it will be worth it. * Sakura: Wow, that sounds like something I would like to do. You know, to help others be able to defend themselves. If I were trained to be a ninja as a child, I wouldn't have to be separated from Kyoji during the Japanese war, and I wouldn't have to attempt revenge on Shogo's family in the first place. I might even have been able to save my parents from the hands of Shogo the Warlord. I would be willing to help out as well, of course if you will allow me to help you both run the Ace Dojo. * Ace: Well, a bit of extra help is always welcome. * Night Cap: Certainly. * Ace: We could use someone that could be here in the office to help the students whenever they need help if we're busy. * Sakura: Alright, I can do that. Thanks, guys. * Ace: No problem. If you have any other questions, you can ask us. * Sakura: I'll be sure to. *checks the clock* ''Say, is recess almost over for them? * Ace: Yes. Night Cap, let's go. * Night Cap: Got it. * Sakura: I'll just stay here in the office. You guys go ahead. * Ace: Good. We'll check on you later, Sakura. * Night Cap: Good luck. * Sakura: See you again soon! ''Ace and Night Cap exit the office to go for the students, while Sakura sits inside the office waiting for students who need help in their training. * Sakura: It's sure going to be a long day. I wonder how Kyoji and the others are doing. In Echo Creek, the Locked Room is together, still thinking about Ace's dojo. * Sasuke: *blushes with love hearts in his eyes* ''That was Sakura back there! The Sakura! * Akasha: Whatever, we get it. You've been like this ever since we met her. * Starcade: Sheesh, now I wonder how Ace is doing back there in his dojo. Should we go back and check on him? * Blast: It wouldn't be a bad idea. By now, at least some villain is bound to know about my brother's dojo. * Green Shadow: Oh no. In that case, we have to go now. Who knows? Maybe Bonk Choy might be in danger too! * Takeshi: So, are we heading back to the Ace Dojo? * Kyoji: Yes. * Red Fork: Well, let's go! ''The gang heads back to the Ace Dojo. As they arrive at Ace's Dojo, they see four teens coming as well. * Blast: Who are these guys? * Alice: I don't know. I've never seen them before. * Teen #1: Us? We came to learn the way of the ninja! After hearing about this great dojo, we decided to come and learn! (Under Construction)Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000